Kizuna: Ame no Uta
by Cyaaz
Summary: Bagiku dan kebanyakan orang, hujan itu menyebalkan. Namun bagi dirinya, hujan itu menakjubkan. #FGSI #RainandWishes


_Halo lagi, Readers! Cyaaz dtg lg untk merusuh!_

 _Yup, Ame no Uta merupakan potongan cerita lanjutan dari Fic berjudul Kizuna yg pernah Cyaaz publish._

 _Silahkan baca dulu Kizuna sebwlum baca Ame no Uta, g panjang kok ficnya._

 _Hehe._

 _Fic ini kembali Cyaaz dedikasikan untuk mendiang sahabat Cyaaz & juga diikutkan #RainandWishes._

 _Oke, selamat menikmati!_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._**

* * *

 ** _Kizuna: Ame no Uta_**

* * *

 _"Bukankah hujan itu menakjubkan?"_

Kedua mataku perlahan terbuka, samar-samar terdengar suara yang sudah lama kurindukan. Tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya, aku mengenangnya. Aku begitu merindukan dirinya hingga aku memimpikannya dan aku mulai mendengar suaranya di alam bawah sadarku.

 _Ayo bangun! Aku tahu sekarang hari minggu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa tidur pulas sepanjang hari seperti beruang 'kan? Ingat, jam 11 aku akan datang menjemputmu._

"..." Pesan singkat di pagi buta dari Athrun Zala memang selalu seperti ini, Sedikit mengandung sindiran, tidak membiarkanku bermalas-malasan di hari libur. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini, bawel dan suka sekali mendisiplinkanku. Itu memang bukan hal yang buruk, tapi... Bahkan kakakku sendiri tidak sampai seperti dia.

Daripada aku mendapat omelan lagi dari Athrun, kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencuci muka. Setelahnya aku segera mengganti baju dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sarapan. Hari ini ayah sedang tidak berada di rumah, sejak 2 hari yang lalu beliau pergi dinas ke luar kota. Itu artinya hanya tinggal aku dan Kira, sebaiknya kusiapkan sarapan nasi omelet kesukaannya saja.

"Selamat pagi." Aku terkejut mendapati sosok Kira yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor tangan kanannya menggenggam teflon dan yang lain sepertinya sedang menabur garam pada apa yang dia masak. "Kau terlambat, Cagalli."

Aku tertawa garing dan menghampirinya. "Maaf, maaf..." Kuputuskan untuk membantunya mempersiapkan meja makan, kuletakkan sepasang perlengkapan makan di atas meja untuk kami berdua. "Nasi goreng... Hijau?" Aku menatap hasil masakan Kira dengan heran. "Apa yang kau masukkan di dalamnya? Jangan-."

"Jangan panik, ini cuma bayam kok." Potong Kira, saat ini dia sedang membagikan hasil masakannya menjadi 2 bagian. "Akan kubuatkan telur dadarnya, tunggulah sebentar."

"Eh, tidak!" Aku mengambil alih tempat memasak sebelum Kira kembali ke sana. "Biar aku saja, kau buat susunya ya?"

Kira mengedikkan bahu. "Oke."

Suasana hening pun menerpa, kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Kami bukannya sengaja bersikap dingin atau datar, biasanya kami senang bertukar canda dan cerita. Hanya saja ada kalanya kami tidak memiliki topik yang ingin dibicarakan, memilih untuk terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

 _Tik, tik, tik..._

"Hujan?" Secara otomatis mulutku bergumam saat mendengar suara rintik hujan dari luar. Saat kuangkat wajah dan menatap ke luar jendela, terlihat tetesan air hujan sudah membasahi lingkungan di sekitar rumah. "Ah, hujannya deras!"

"Kau benar, padahal tadi sepertinya cerah." Kira baru saja selesai membuat susu hangat untuk kami berdua, lalu dia berdiri di depan jendela lain. "Terkadang hujan bisa turun dengan tiba-tiba."

Aku menghela nafas, merasa sedikit kesal pada hujan yang tanpa aba-aba langsung turun dengan derasnya. "Kacau."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kira. "Kau mau keluar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu Athrun 'kan? Dia selalu mengubah hari bermalas-malasanku menjadi hari berkencan." Jawabku. "Tapi kalau begini ya terpaksa batal."

"..." Kira tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapiku, membuat ruangan ini menjadi kembali hening.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku pun selesai membuat telur dadar istimewa untuk kami. Setelah kuletakkan di meja bersama dengan saus sebagai pelengkap, kualihkan pandanganku pada Kira. Kakak tiriku yang satu itu masih menatap ke luar jendela, seolah dia sedang terhipnotis oleh tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi bumi.

"Kira?" Panggilku, dia pun sedikit memalingkan wajah padaku. "Ayo, sarapannya sudah siap."

"Oh, maaf." Kira buru-buru menyusulku duduk di meja makan. "Selamat makan."

Aku tersenyum kecil, kami mulai berkutat dengan nasi goreng hijau buatan Kira. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai hujan, kau sampai lupa waktu begitu."

Kira tidak langsung menjawab, sepertinya dia sempat memilah jawaban apa yang ingin diberikan padaku. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka, hanya saja..." Tatapan matanya berubah, senyum yang terbilang miris terukir di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun hujan masih mengingatkanku padanya."

"..." Tanganku berhenti mengaduk nasi di piring, perasaanku mendadak menjadi berat. "Aku juga..."

Ya, hujan memang selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Dia yang begitu menyukai hujan, dia yang dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktunya bermain di bawah guyuran air hujan. Dia yang mudah tersenyum dan mampu menghangatkan suasana dalam sekejap, dia yang sangat berarti bagi kami berdua.

Lacus, apa kau melihat kami sekarang? Kami masih berduka, merasa sangat kehilangan. Lubang yang tercipta saat kau pergi begitu dalam, begitu sulit untuk diisi dengan yang lain.

"Apa kau masih ingat?" Suara Kira berhasil mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. "Hari di mana kau mengenalkanku padanya."

"Tentu saja." Jawabku singkat. "Awalnya aku heran, kenapa kalian bertingkah aneh seperti itu." Aku mengingat kembali saat aku mengajak Lacus untuk menemui Kira di perpustakaan kota. Mereka seperti melihat hantu, begitu terkejut dan pucat saat saling bertatapan. "Kecanggungan kalian mencurigakan."

Kira tertawa kecil, lalu kami mulai membicarakan beberapa kenangan manis yang kami miliki bersama Lacus. Di mulai dari pertemuan pertama kami, hari-hari yang paling berkesan hingga yang paling menyebalkan. Suasana hangat pun menghampiri kami, dinginnya udara di luar sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Asalkan ada Lacus, kami tidak akan pernah merasa kedinginan. Asalkan kami terus mengenangnya di dalam hati...

* * *

 ** _~ Kizuna ~_**

* * *

Saat itu aku dan Lacus sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, kami baru saja pergi _hangout_ ke beberapa tempat yang ingin Lacus kunjungi. Hujan turun dengan cuku deras, membuat kami memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah halte bis yang tidak terpakai. Memang kami membawa payung, tapi kami merasa lebih baik jika menunggu hingga hujan sedikit reda.

"Ugh, hujannya lama sekali redanya." Aku mulai bosan, aku ingin segera pulang dan mandi. Sudah hampir 1 jam kami menunggu, hujan masih saja keras kepala.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kau 'kan tidak punya acara lain setelah ini." Lacus duduk di sampingku dengan senyum lebar tidak bersalah di wajahnya. "Kita nikmati saja, toh kita bisa sambil ngobrol di sini."

"Sepatuku basah, Lacus." Ucapku sambil menghentakkan kaki. "Kalau tidak cepat dikeringkan bisa gawat." Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Hujan ini menyebalkan."

Lacus tertawa kecil. "Jangan bilang begitu, aku sangat suka hujan."

Aku menatap Lacus heran. "Kenapa? Kalau hujan 'kan kita tidak bisa ke mana-mana dan semua jadi basah kuyup."

"Jadi kau lebih suka kalau matahari bersinar dengan terik?" Lacus malah bertanya balik.

"Hmm, tidak juga sih."

"Lalu?"

"Aku lebih suka mendung. Tidak hujan dan tidak panas."

Lacus menghela nafas panjang. "Hhh, langit mendung itu ibarat hati yang sedang bimbang!"

"Kenapa jadi dihubungkan ke sana? Kalau begitu hujan berarti sedang menangis 'kan?" Kini aku menatapnya dengan alis terpaut.

"Kebanyakan orang bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak setuju!" Lacus tiba-tiba saja berdiri, dia melangkah hingga berada di tepi halte. Punggungnya menghadap padaku, kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang. "Bagiku justru sebaliknya, hujan itu bagai sebuah harapan."

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Cagalli, hujan datang membawa air ke bumi," Lacus mulai menjelaskan, aku pun memasang telinga dengan baik. "Di saat kita kehausan, di saat semua orang membutuhkan air sebagai sumber kehidupan... Hujan datang dan memberikannya!" Ujarnya, ia menoleh padaku. "Coba bayangkan kalau hujan tidak turun dalam jangka panjang, kita semua pasti akan mengalami kekeringan dan berbagai masalah lain akan muncul." Ia tersenyum lebar padaku. "Bukankah hujan itu menakjubkan?"

"..." Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Lacus memang benar. Hujan adalah pembawa harapan, sumber kehidupan bagi kita semua.

"Selain itu..." Oh, ternyata dia belum selesai bicara. "Hujan juga romantis!"

Oke, yang ini pasti pengaruh dari drama Korea yang sering dia tonton.

"Bayangkan saja kalau di tengah hujan ada-."

"Oke, oke, stop!" Sebelum Lacus mulai membual, aku segera bangkit dan menggapai payung merahku yang sedang ditiriskan. "Hujan sudah mulai reda, ayo kita pulang?"

"Ugh, padahal aku baru ingin menceritakan tentang-."

"Lain kali saja, aku tidak ingin Paman Siegel mengomel karena kau terlambat pulang." Ucapku, mencari alasan agar Lacus tidak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Oke." Akhirnya dia setuju dan kami mulai melangkah meninggalkan halte bis tempat kami berteduh. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Bibi?"

"Ibu sehat-sehat saja, cuma sedikit lelah karena terlalu bersemangat untuk menyiapkan acara bulan depan." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana calon ayahmu? Apa dia orang yang baik? Ramah? Suka bergurau?" Lacus bertanya dengan antusias. "Kudengar dia sudah punya anak seusia kita juga?"

"Dia bukan tipe sanguin, tapi dia baik." Jawabku sambil terus berjalan bersama Lacus dengan payung di tangan kanan. "Dan ya, namanya Kira."

"Wah, nama yang cantik." Aku tersentak mendengar komentar itu, tapi tidak memberi reaksi apa pun. "Dari namanya bisa kubayangkan, dia pasti lembut dan manis."

Sungguh? Lacus berpikir kalau Kira itu... Perempuan?

"Syukurlah, kalau kau punya kakak perempuan kau pasti akan mulai berubah." Lacus melirikku, tatapan menghina. "Jadilah sedikit feminim, Cagalli!"

"Cerewet!" Aku menyikut sahabatku, membuatnya tertawa. "Aku merasa nyaman dengan diriku yang seperti ini, apa aku salah?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi..." Lacus kembali tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau berpenampilan sepertiini terus, kau akan sulit dapat pacar."

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Clyne." Nada bicaraku datar penuh penekanan. "Aku tidak menerima nasihat soal cinta dari orang yang juga masih _single_."

"Hmm, dasar keras kepala." Ucap Lacus, ida sempat terdiam dan kemudian berkata. "Lain kali perkenalkanlah aku dengan Kira, aku ingin berteman dengannya. Pasti menyenangkan."

Kini giliranku yang tertawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana jika Lacus bertemu dengan Kira dan tahu kalau ternyata dia itu laki-laki. "Baiklah, minggu depan akan kuajak dia pergi bersama kita."

Lacus mengangguk senang. "Bagus!" Sesaat kemudian dia memisahkan diri dariku. "Kalau begitu, sampai di sini ya, Cagalli!"

"Hey, kau tidak ingin kuantar?" Aku cemas, jangan-jangan dia berencana untuk mampir ke tempat lain sebelum pulang.

"Tidak usah, aku bukan anak-anak!" Lacus melambaikan tangan, lalu berbalik memunggungiku. "Sampai jumpa! Sampaikan salamku untuk Bibi!"

"Hati-hati, Lacus!" Ucapku sebelum kehilangan sosoknya. Setelah itu aku pun berpaling dan mulai melangkah pulang.

* * *

 ** _~ Ame ~_**

* * *

Kecemasanku bukannya tidak beralasan, nyatanya Lacus benar-benar tidak langsung pulang setelah berpisah denganku di persimpangan jalan tadi. Si bodoh itu malah pergi ke taman di dekat rumahnya, padahal hujan masih belum sepenuhnya reda dan becek di mana-mana. Sambil bersenandung Lacus melangkah masuk ke dalam taman, tempat itu sangat sepi karena hujan. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya berdiri di tengah taman, mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya yang tentram. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar, Lacus sungguh menyukainya.

" _Mizu no naka ni~,_ " suara merdu Lacus mulai terdengar, dia sedang menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. " _Yoru ga yureteru~._ "

Ya, Lacus memang memiliki suara yang indah, terkadang dia gemar menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang sedang _trend_. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang membayangkan dirinya berada di atas panggung, menyanyi penuh pengkhayatan di depan banyak penonton. Lacus mungkin tidak pernah mengutarakannya, tapi sebagai sahabatnya aku tahu jika dia memimpikan hal tersebut. Suatu saat dia ingin berdiri di atas panggung yang megah, bernyanyi dan menari dengan ditonton banyak orang.

"Utsukushi yoake wo... Tada matte iraretara... Kirei na kokoro de~."

Lihatlah, sekarang dia mulai menari, tangannya direntangkan dan kedua kaki mulai melangkah. Tidak peduli dengan rintik hujan yang masih tersisa, tidak peduli tanah yang becek di sekitarnya... Lacus terus menyanyi dan menari dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kutai umi to sora no mukou ni~," Sekarang dia mulai berputar, senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya. "Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno-."

 _Bruk!_

Karena kecerobohannya, Lacus terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Wajah dan bajunya pasti kotor terkena lumpur jika saja... Seseorang tidak menangkapnya tepat waktu.

"Um, kau baik-baik saja?" Lacus mendengar suara sang penyelamat, suara lembut seorang pria.

"Eh?" Lacus yang sempat membeku langsung sadar, dia sedang berada dalam pelukkan seorang pria. "Ma-maaf!" Buru-buru dia menjauhkan diri dan berdiri dengan tegap. "Maaf, tadi aku terpeleset dan..." Lacus terdiam, sedikit _shock_ dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "Beruang?"

Spontan wajah pria itu memerah. "Syu-syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa." Dia pun langsung berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Berhati-hatilah, tanahnya licin." Gumamnya tanpa menatap Lacus. Selanjutnya pria itu segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Lacus begitu saja.

"Eh, tunggu!" Lacus memanggilnya, tapi tidak direspon. "Terima kasih, _Kuma-san!_ "

Pria dengan kostum beruang berwarna coklat muda yang sudah menolong Lacus segera menghilang setelah dia berlari kencang ke jalan di dekat taman, entah dia mendengar ucapan terima kasih barusan atau tidak. Lacus merasa heran, kenapa pria itu memakai kostum seperti itu di tengah hujan begini? Wajahnya memang terlihat, kostum itu hanya membalut tubuh dan rambut pria itu. Tapi tetap saja, easanya aneh melihat orang seperti itu berkeliaran di...

"Astaga!" Tiba-tiba Lacus menyadari sesuatu yang lain, wajahnya memerah setelah sempat memucat. "Dia melihatku menari?" Dan kini menjadi semakin merah. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Dengan rasa malu di dalam dada, Lacus melangkah pulang. Dia sempat menyesal, kenapa dia menyanyi dan bertingkah konyol di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Kenapa _Kuma-san_ tadi harus muncul? Apa pendapatnya soal kekonyolan tadi? Apa dia akan bertemu dengan _Kuma-san_ itu lagi?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu tentang takdir mereka...

* * *

 ** _~ no ~_**

* * *

"Ka-kau?"

"Yang waktu itu?"

Sekarang aku bingung, kenapa mereka berdua saling menatap horror satu sama lain begitu? Aku berdiri di antara Kira dan Lacus, tapi sepertinya aku tidak dianggap.

"Hey, ada apa?" Akhirnya aku memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. "Kalian pernah bertemu? Kapan? Di mana?"

"Um..."

"Itu..."

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, aku malah melihat teka-teki lain yang diciptakan oleh calon kakak dan sahabat terbaikku. "Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Kuperhatikan, ternyata semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajah mereka. "Hey, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Dan begitulah kisah kami, mungkin lebih tepatnya kisah mereka berdua dimulai. Siapa yang menyangka jika sahabat dan kakak tiriku ternyata memiliki takdir yang menghubungkan mereka, di luar dugaanku sebagai perantara.

* * *

 _ **~ Uta ~**_

* * *

"Hahahahaha." Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa, mengingat kembali kisah pertemuan pertama Kira dan Lacus. "Aku ingin sekali melihatmu dalam kostum beruang itu!"

"Berisik! Kalau bukan karena aku dipaksa memakainya untuk festival sekolah, aku tidak akan memakainya." Kira menatapku tajam.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakainya sampai pulang sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak ganti baju dulu?" Tanyaku sambil memegangi perut yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Resletingnya rusak, karena itu aku hanya bisa melepas bagian mukanya saja." Jawab Kira, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Karena itu aku sengaja memilih jalan memutar yang sepi, tapi..."

"Oh, ayolah... Kalau kau tidak bertemu dengan Lacus saat itu mungkin kalian tidak akan saling jatuh cinta." Potongku.

"..." Kira hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengangguk. "Kau benar, saat itu aku memang terpesona olehnya."

"Ya 'kan?" Aku mulai membereskan meja makan, kami sudah selesai sarapan. "Berterima kasih lah pada takdir dan hujan."

Lagi-lagi Kira mengangguk, lalu dia berdiri menghadap sebuah jendela besar di sebelah meja makan. "Karena itulah, hujan selalu membangkitkan kenanganku bersamanya."

"Bukan hanya itu, Lacus memang selalu menyapa kita melalui hujan." Setelah selesai mencuci piring, aku pun bergabung dengan Kira. "Kau juga sependapat 'kan? Keberadaannya sangat terasa ketika hujan turun." Ucapku jujur. "Kadang aku seperti mendengar Lacus bernyanyi saat hujan turun."

Kira mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Meski sudah tiada, Lacus selalu menjaga dan mendampingi kita, selalu."

Benar, Lacus memang seperti itu, dia selalu mendukung dan menjaga kami hingga sekarang. Meski sulit dipercaya, tapi kami yakin bahwa dia akan selalu ada bersama kami. Sosoknya masih terasa dekat dan akan semakin terasa ketika hujan datang menyapa, seolah sengaja membisikkan nyanyian Lacus di telinga kami. Selamanya kami akan mengingatmu sebagai seorang sahabat, kekasih dan keluarga terdekat kami. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Lacus.

* * *

 _ **~ Finish ~**_

* * *

 _Yosh! Akhirnya bisa stor buat Poppy lg!_

 _Poppy, Cyaaz masih akan datang untuk merusuh loh!_

 _:p_

 _Thank you karena sudah membaca, silahkan share pendapat, kritik & saran d kotak review._

 _Cyaaz akan kembali dlm wktu dekat._

 _See You!_


End file.
